Master and Mutt
by Kijo-sama
Summary: Jou's got the upperhand in his relationship with Kaiba, but when things get wierd with Mokuba...wait, what's going on here? [JouxSeto SETO UKE!] [MokubaxOC] [I own nothing]
1. Master and Mutt

He was glorious beneath me. His long brown hair matted to his face from his sweat, cobalt eyes closed but mouth open as he panted and moaned my name out. I was doing wicked things to him, I'd tied his balls off with a leather strap and I was sucking his dick and he kept groaning my name out, asking for release. I wasn't going to let him have it so easily. And he called me the dog when he was here, begging for something I wasn't going to let him have. Like a dog scrounging for table scraps he'd whimper and whine. I smirked slightly around a mouth full of cock and then turned him over onto his back, my own dick hard and ready for him. I lubed up quickly and entered him with a quick thrust. He screamed out in pain, tears pricking at his eyes but he just managed to burry his face into the pillow at the top of the bed. I stayed still for a moment, trying not to give off a premature ejaculation. I was fully in him, my hips against his ass and I rocked forward slowly, rubbing the head of my dick against his prostate. He screamed again but this time in pleasure as I pulled out and began to thrust slowly. I couldn't take much more as I increased my speed. I noticed, he'd bitten the pillow, face flushed. I just remembered, I'd left his balls tied and cock unattended to. I reaches down slowly, keeping one hand on his hip and untied his balls, quickly grabbing a hold of his cock to pump it in time with my own thrusts. In a matter of seconds he came, clenching his ass and that's when I too spilled my seed, going over the top. I milked out his cum as I thrust mine out slowly, losing momentum. We finished and I pulled out and went down next to him, wrapping my arms around him and smearing a bit of his cum on his back, our stomachs also getting covered with the hot white liquid.

"That was…wow" he panted out and pulled closer to me. I smirked slightly as I ran my clean fingers through his damp hair and kissed his forehead. "Puppy…love you."

"Love you too…love you too." I kissed his forehead again as we began to fall asleep entwined in each others arms. My CEO just learning who's master and who's mutt.

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed that, please leave comments!**


	2. Big News Comes In Small Packages

**A/N: well because everyone liked this story so much and I got 7 reviews in one day, I decided to add on some more. Enjoy ppl! **

**PS - Yakanaru Inna belongs to me, she's a character I'm making up for this fic and there are another few I use her in that are unrelated to this. So again, enjoy!**

"I told you they'd go fuck happy if we left them alone! Now they're not waking up!" the voice of a young girl drifted past my ears as I stirred from my sleep.

"But they haven't seen each other in like…forever! Let them sleep for now…we'll talk to them later." a male voice joined the conversation and I opened my eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" I looked over and saw Mokuba and his girlfriend Inna sitting on the floor next to the bed. They just smiled at me and I blinked again as I brushed my blond hair out of my eyes. "What are you kids doin' here?" I looked down to make sure the blanket was fully covering me before I sat up to face the two pre-teens, trying my best not to wake Seto in the process.

"We needed to talk to you and Nii-sama, that's all." Mokuba smiled, innocent gray/blue eyes shining up at me. I looked between the short, black haired child and his girlfriend. Yakanaru Inna was really tiny for a 14 year old and had short light blue hair with black bangs; green eyes and she often wore boy's clothes.

"Hey kid…aren't those Mokuba's clothes?" she blinked and a blush crossed her face while she smiled at me and laughed nervously.

"Well…you see…I kinda…uhh" she tried to come up with a good excuse but I just laughed. "I uhh…fell…into the tub! That's it! I fell into the tub when Mokuba and I were…uhm…working on a science project?" Mokuba nodded at her.

"So I gave her some of my clothes till hers dried off! That's what happened!" he smiled, thinking he'd just gotten away with fooling around with the girl.

"Uh huh…sure that's what happened." I just smiled more, brown eyes soft as I leaned back a bit and nudged Seto in the shoulder. "He lazy, get up we've got company." he groaned and turned over, burying his face into the pillow and mumbling something about 'not now Puppy, I'm sleeping'. I sighed. "All right…I'll have to let your brother and his girlfriend go and fool aroun' then, have fun ya guy's." at this Seto was sitting up, eyes tired but open.

"My little brother is not 'fooling around' with anyone." Mokuba smiled at his older brother but Seto just glared slightly at him. I laughed and leaned over, kissing Seto on the cheek and nuzzled against his neck. I noticed the blush on his face and smiled, kissing his neck a bit. "Puppy…not in front of the kids."

"It's not like something I've never done before." Inna spoke up and Seto glared at her. I smirked evilly and while Seto was distracted with her, I bit down lightly and gave a hard suck to the place where neck meets shoulder - Seto's one biggest weak spot. I heard him moan lightly n lean his head away so I had more room to move around on his skin but I pulled away, licking my lips and hearing his dissatisfied groan.

"Ya said so yourself moneybags…not in front of the kids." I just smirked again and he glared slightly at me. "Now what did you want to talk about kids?" I just leaned back against Seto, not caring that he was glaring at me.

"Oh…well…you see, it's kind of funny. Inna is kinda…heh." I blinked as Mokuba drew circles on the floor with his finger, making the gay carped rise and fall under his finger.

"I'm pregnant, Mokuba is the father. There, now that we got that out of the way…wow…he fainted." Seto had fainted and was back against the bed, and since I was leaning on him, I proceeded to fall as well. Well…this was going to be a long day.

**A/N: That's all for now people, I promise there'll be more soon. Comment and tell me what you think about this so far, weather I should just keep it the one chapter and if not, what you want me to do in the next few chapters. Comments welcome and appreciated, constructive criticism is okay too but flames will be used to roast marshmallows…mmmm…marshmallows. Anyway…to my reviewers!**

**Seto'swifey**** : I know what you mean; there aren't a lot of Seto/Jou fic's where Jou is on top. **

Yami-Chan** : I kno you do! I don't think he does though…;;**

SilverYaoiHellion** : I have more for you! Are you happy now? It's all about pleasing the reviewers! **

Yaoi Goddess of Ramen** : Jou Yes ma'am! Can do! Kath-chan ;; good luck with that…**

Sacred Phoenix Of Nephyts** : quick enough update for you? **

**Pine : you're welcome reader! It's all about making you guy's happy! **


	3. Wake Up NiiSama

**A/N: hello everyone! I'm back! Aren't you glad? I know that my last chapter was kind of short…I tend to do them short like that, but I work on them a lot so I get them out one after the other! Not like this last one but I had a lot of stuff to work on and I still have Dreaming and Thinking to work on so it'll be a while. So now that we have that out of the way…**

**Seto: What the hell are you doing to me!**

**Kath-chan: Oh…hi Seto! Everyone, this is Seto…he's my muse…Seto, these are my reviewers…be nice! I know how you can be!**

**Seto: Alright…I'll be nice…hey! Wait a minute! What the…stop that!**

**Kath-chan: XD yeah well we all know that you, Seto Kaiba are truly in love with Jounouchi and just don't want to say anything!**

**Seto: No I'm not! This is horrible!**

**Kath-chan: Hey! At least I put you with a good person! I could put you with Honda…would you like that?**

**Seto: Ah! No! please…don't do that! vv**

**Kath-chan: I may just have to now…hey! Look, now I'm late on starting my story! Some muse you are Seto…¬ ¬**

**Seto/smiling/ Oops? Did I do that?**

**Kath-chan: On with the story!**

"Seto…wake up…please Seto wake up…Nii-sama." Mokuba was sitting on the bed next to Seto where he lay asleep…more like knocked out from shock. I sighed, slightly worried as I sat on the other side of the bed and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face, tucking the brown locks behind his ear. I frowned lightly.

"I know what'll get him up." I pushed Mokuba away and he just stared at me for a moment as I moved on the bed. I stood up but quickly changed my position so I was sitting on top of Seto's hips and I reached down, putting my hands on the side of his head. I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips against his lightly at first before putting a bit more pressure and sliding my tongue past his lips. I felt him stir against me a bit and before I knew it, his arms had snaked their way around my neck and he was kissing me back with full force, our tongue's having a mini-war in between our mouths. I pulled back after a moment, resting my forehead against his and panting lightly. "Feeling awake now?" I pulled back a bit and nuzzled against his neck and he moaned lightly in response. I smiled, taking that as a 'yes Puppy, I'm okay'. I laughed lightly and pulled away again so I was sitting on his hips again but I quickly got off, remembering the kids in the room. He groaned lightly and closed his eyes again once I moved but I just smiled lightly.

"Puppy…get back here…" he reached out for me but I just moved away, already having gotten changed into a pair of worn and faded jeans. Seto groaned again and sat up, the blankets falling off of him and I smiled but I saw Mokuba and Inna getting red in the face.

"Nii-sama! Cover up for Kami sake!" Mokuba shielded his eyes while Inna just stared at Seto, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, and face red. I laughed at her expression, I had to after all because she knew very well that Seto was mine and she had Mokuba…guess it was just the view.

"What are you…talking…" Seto just noticed that the blanket had fallen past his dormant cock and onto his thigh. With cheeks redder then Inna's, he pulled the blankets back up over himself, to about his shoulders. I laughed again and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, but he just glared at me, face getting redder.

"Alright kiddies…I think moneybags here wants ya at get out…the news was shock enough for taday don't ya think?" Mokuba jumped up and was about to drag Inna out of the room as well when all of the sudden…

"He wait! I still need to talk to them!" Seto has sat up again, making sure the blankets were securely around his waist and with the air of the cold CEO he played outside of the mansion, he looked at Inna and Mokuba and they instantly came back, sitting on the floor next to the bed. "Now explain…why in the hell are you pregnant?" he looked down at Inna.

"Well…you see…when a man and a woman have sex, the woman tends to…"

"I don't mean that!" Seto's face had gotten red again and he was glaring at her, but she just smiled, holding Mokuba's hand, their fingers interlocked. I smiled slightly, that's what Seto and I did when we first started going out, held hands like that. "How…" he interrupted my thoughts "in the seven rings of hell did you get pregnant with my brother's child, as you say, if you…wait…" he closed his eyes. I bit my lip as I looked over to him and I moved next to him to brush his bangs out of his eyes. His face was paler then normal and he looked sick. "I'm not coming to the conclusion that you…and my little brother…had sex and got pregnant." his voice sounded weak and I frowned more, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it gently.

"Well…actully that's basically what happened. And I have to tell you…your brother rode me really well! I didn't know a 12 year old knew how to fuck like that!" she smiled widely as Mokuba kept his head down, cheeks stained pink and I looked back to Seto, he'd seemed to go paler and I was afraid he was going to pass out again.

"Seto…take deep breaths, just calm down alright?" I was sitting next to him, still holding his hand and with my other hand I was brushing my fingers through his hair, he loved that. He sighed lightly and leaned into my touch, to I proceeded to massage his scalp lightly and scratch down his neck and shoulders.

"Alright…okay this is just a bad dream and none of this is actully happening." his voice sounded shaky and unsure, but I knew he was just lying to himself so he would feel better. I frowned and left his hand so I could move behind him and give him a back massage, and work the tension out of his shoulders. He instantly leaned back against me, opening those beautiful blue eyes to look up at me. "It is all just a bad dream…isn't it Puppy?" I just smiled sadly and he groaned, closing his eyes again.

"Sorry to tell you…but I'm pretty far along. About…what did the doctor say Mokie…five months?" he nodded and I felt Seto lean more against me.

"Seto?" I shook him slightly, afraid he'd fainted again but he hadn't. He looked back up at me, tears in his cobalt eyes and I felt my heart melting for him. His 12 year old little brother and his 14 year old girlfriend were going to have a kid. I knew that Seto was more upset that they were having a child then that Mokuba had knocked his girlfriend up. Seto had always wanted kids because he had never had a good childhood of his own, but because he was gay, it wasn't going to happen. I hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Okay…it's alright Mokuba…we can get through this. You do want to keep the baby, right?" he looked over to Mokuba, having wiped his tears away and Mokie just nodded, head still down.

"Oh come one sweetie, don't be like that. He said he was fine with the baby…and besides, the baby's going to need you to be happy! An un-happy daddy means an un-happy mommy and an un-happy mommy makes an un-happy baby." Inna hugged him and kissed his cheek, still holding his hand. She seemed to be accustom to the idea of a child. These next few months were going to drag on forever and ever.

**A/N: Whoo! New chapter everyone! I know I took really long on this one but I've been sick, hade some things to work on and did I mention I'm kind of failing French/sweatdrop/ yes well…ahh, I hoped you all liked this and please leave comments! Comments make me happy and make me update more! So…readers + comments happy Kath-chan and more updates! You know you want to!**

**Seto: Yes, please comment so I can get out of this fic! **

**Jounouchi: Hey! Are you sayin' that a story wit me is a bad one?**

**Seto: Wow Mutt…you do know something/smirk/**

**Jou: Kaiba/evil glare/**

**Kath-chan: Hey, hey, hey! Don't make me make one of you get pregnant too! **

**Seto/Jou: Ah! NO/pales/**

**Kath-chan: Yes! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Seto: Kath-chan doesn't own anything…except for a few pictures…**

**Jou: And those Seto plushi's in her closet…**

**Seto: You have plushi's of me in your closet/raise eyebrow/**

**Kath-chan: uhh…yeah…with a few Jou one's…and maybe a Yami or two…I make the plushi's have sex, take pictures, and then post it on the internet…/sweatdrop-smile/ okay! So…and suggestions will be taken in and most likely some how put into here! Tell me if you want one of our awesome bishi's here to get pregnant and if so, which one…I'll find a way! COMMENT PLEASE!**


	4. Fun In The Park

**I'm back everyone! This chapter is all for two very special people. One is Yami-chan because I love her so much! Hugs and kisses kitten! And the other is Lady-Ai 15 because she made me do this! **

**Seto: Being blackmailed or something Kath-chan?**

**Kath-chan: No not this time…I mean…**

**Seto: --' yes that's right, she's been blackmailed before to write stories. **

**Kath-chan: Okay Seto…we get the picture…anyway. Another reason I'm up writing this is…I have insomnia and can't sleep… vv poor me. It's like, three in the morning and I'm awake…aren't you lucky? Okay well in this chapter I'm going to make an appearance! Along with my girlfriend Becky, a.k.a. Yami-chan. Enjoy all!**

**Seto: Kath-chan doesn't own us…she just manipulates us to do her bidding…holds up sigh reading "PLEASE SAVE ME!" **

**Kath-chan: SETO! I told you to stop doing that!**

**Seto: " oops?**

**Kath-chan: -- on with the story…**

It'd been a few weeks, about three since Seto and I had heard about Inna and Mokuba having a kid. Everything had been going pretty well, Mokuba was happy and so was Inna, Seto was a bit upset still but there was nothing a few kisses and promises of sex later that couldn't fix that, and I was generally-as always-happy. Today is the day that we're going out to the park, Inna said she wanted to go have some fun before she's stuck in the hospital, ripping her own hair out. I laughed at that. So here we are, Mokuba and Inna over playing soccer with some other kids-who were all going easy on Inna but she could kick their ass anyway-and Seto and I were watching, sitting on one of the many park benches together, hands laced together.

"Can you believe it! I see a mutt ahead without a collar! You better get his tags Kaiba before the dog pound takes him away!" I looked up slightly as did Seto to the voice that came booming towards us. It was then that I saw none other then one of my oldest friends, Kath and her girlfriend Becky trailing slightly behind her.

"Too bad Kath, it looks like your kitten doesn't have her tags either, guess they're going to have to put her down." Seto smirked, his voice cold as ice. Of course they didn't mean any of it and Kath started laughing, finally reaching us, an arm wrapped around Becky's waist.

"Kaiba-kun you're such a tease." Becky said, frowning and her glasses falling down her nose. Kath just smiled more and pushed them up for her. I rolled my eyes and in the most annoying voice I could muster said,

"My mommy says girls shouldn't hold hands." Kath looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"And my mommy says boys aren't suppose to fuck each other…guess both our mom's are wrong, huh?" she laughed and I joined her. Kath and I had known each other since first grade when she moved to Japan from America. She didn't know any Japanese and she had a hard life. She had five brothers and all of them were real jerks to her. Plus, her parents weren't the greatest. I thought my dad was bad when he was drunk? Her family was a lot worse then mine…she was really only used as a slave. So when her family moved back to America, she stayed here and lived with me till she got a job and an apartment. She was really nice, average height with square glasses, blue eyes-almost exactly like Seto's-and short, dirty blond/sandy brown hair, she usually wore anything Goth and only had a few other friends besides me and Seto, one of them being Becky. Becky was an okay person, but I didn't know her that well. If she could get with Kath, that was good for her. Most guy's would beg for her body and she'd still turn them down. Becky was just like Kath, average height-thou shorter then Kath was-with rounded glasses and shoulder length brown hair. She wore average clothes, jeans and usually a red sweatshirt with some weird sign on the back but Kath told me she only wore the sweatshirt to hide all the hickey's Kath gave her. It was true too, I even saw them and man, there were a lot! I didn't know someone's jaw could open that wide in order to leave that much of a bruise. I smiled slightly, going back to my conversation after spacing out a bit. "So what are you two doing here anyway? Just enjoying the scenery?" they had sat down on the ground, Kath Indian style with Becky in her lap.

"Actully," Seto spoke up "we're here because my brother and his girlfriend are playing." He pointed over to the soccer field where Inna and Mokuba where taking on fifteen other kids and kicking their asses.

"That's nice of you Kaiba-kun." Becky smiled at us, she was always so friendly…how she could stand Kath was beyond me. (A/N vv Jou is so mean to me…)

"I bet Jou made him do it, because we all know _Seto _doesn't play with his little brother enough." she made sure to say Seto's first name, the name only Mokuba, Inna and I were allowed to call him. I felt Seto glare at her and when I looked over, his eyes were narrowed and cold, glaring at her. Being Kath, she just smiled and continues talking.

We stayed in the park for a few hours, talking about this and that when Inna and Mokuba finally came back over, saying they'd hade enough for one day.

"Okay, I think we're…sensi! It's good to see you again!" she went over and hugged Kath. Kath, to my shock, had become a teacher for smaller children in sign language and also speech. Inna had a few friends who were deaf so Kath taught her and she's called Kath sensi ever since. "Anyway, "she continued "I think we're done. Today wore me out and I can't want to get back and go to sleep." she smiled tiredly up at us.

"Actully, that sounds pretty good…I could use a nap." Becky chirped in, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. Kath smiled and picked her up in her arms as she stood up.

"Guess we're going home too…I'll see you guy's in a few weeks for the party right?" I nodded as did Seto. Kath had invited us to her house for a party, her and Becky had birthday's near the same time so they threw a party for both of them at the same time. And since Becky still lived with her parents and Kath had bought her own house, Kath said they were holding the party at her house. "I'll see you guy's later…oh! And bring the rest of Yuugi-tachi along with you okay?" she walked off as I shouted an 'OK' and then we were off towards home too.

We got back shortly and Inna had fallen asleep on the way home. Seto picked her up and walked in the house, going up the stairs to Mokuba's room and laying her down. Mokuba immediately got into some PJ's and went to take a nap with her. They were already having a kid so sleeping in the same bed was really no problem. Seto and I also decided to go to bed early. It was just the beginning of summer break and we had all the time in the world together. One night of peaceful sleep would do us some good. We walked down the long hallway to our room, hand in hand. When we got in I instantly went over to the walk in closet, opened the door and looked for some good bed clothes. Seto just went into the bathroom to take out his contacts and put his glasses on. By the time I had come out of the closet (A/N haha…Jou came out of the closet…ha ha.) Seto was already in new clothes, curled up in bed with a book in his hands. I padded over barefoot and climbed into bed with him, tucking myself under the covers and curling against his side, making sure to get in the way of his book.

"Can I help you with something puppy?" he looked down at me from the top of his glasses. I shook my head and curled closer against him. He just rolled his eyes and marked his page in his book, taking off his glasses and placing them and the book on the table next to the bed. He laid back down on the pillows with me and I curled against him more, smiling. He just rolled his eyes at me and kissed me on the head lightly before muttering a "Good night pup." I said good night too and soon we were both fast asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: There we are! My update! please leave comments because they make me happy and write more. To my reviewers:**

seto'swifey**: Pale Seto is so funny indeed. And the labor…will be…uhh…" hopefully good.**

Koi-Bara**: Yes, I do love plushi sex…it's just so kawaii isn't it?**

Sacred Phoenix Of Nephyts**: there's your more!**

Asenav**: Seme Jou does rock…it's the fact that it's not only a Uke Seto fic…but that it's Jou of all people who's Seme…**

**That's all people!**

**Seto: Please update so I can get out of here…**

**Kath-chan: keep it up and I'll make you go through the baby's entire life…oh, and tell me weather you want it to be a girl or a boy! Suggest names too, we'll see who gets theirs picked! LEAVE COMMENTS! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**Welcome back to the greatest thing in the world… my story! Glad to have you back… er… glad to have me back? Hope I didn't make you wait too long. Okay here's the deal people, I'll be updating like once a month or so, maybe off by a week or something but that's not going to happen if I don't get the right amount of reviews. Right now I have 31 reviews for this, if I don't get another 9, I won't update next month, okay? Sound good to you? For the future of this story, I see only about 10 chapters at most, 8 at the least, so it's almost over. There may be a sequel to this about the baby but I'm not going into detail about it now. **

**Seto: can you stop blathering on and get the story over with?**

**Kath-chan: and now enters Seto, our lovable, blue eyed, cold hearted CEO**

**Seto/glares/ I hate you…**

**Kath-chan/smiles widely/ I love you too Seto**

**Jou: will ya two stop fightin' now? I wanna get dis over wif…**

**Kath-chan: and now enters Jou, our brown eyed, tough guy, who's in love with a cold hearted CEO**

**Jou/Seto: stop saying that/looks at each other/ stop copying me! No you stop! Grr /glares/**

**Kath-chan/laughs/ okay guy's…anyway…this is dedicated to my amazing beta reader, Lady-Ai1415 or Ai-san as I call her, my girlfriend Becky or Kaiser-RJ, and I hope this is good. Remember, I need 9 more comments before I post the next chapter by next month! PS- there is a Yaoi scene in this chapter, I'll warn you when so if you don't want to read it you don't have to but then again, if you didn't want Yaoi, why would of read the first chapter right? On to the story!**

Those short few weeks had passed and now it was time for Kath and Becky's birthday party. Seto said that our presence was a present enough but I just whacked him upside the head and made him give both of them 50 bucks… like he really need a hundred dollars. Inna and Mokuba were invited too and, like we had promised, we brought all of Yuugi-tachi as well. All the couples came, Yami and Yuugi, Honda and Otogi, Bakura and Ryou, Malik and Marik. Tea couldn't come because she was off in China with her family, they had been planning this trip forever supposedly but no one knew about it till the day before she left. We all showed up and there were a few other people there. Kath's best friend Damien along with his twin sister Rosie and his boyfriend Jeff, Becky's brother's, Boomer and Dave, another girl Kath was friends with Jenna and a few other's I didn't know.

"Happy Birthday ya two!" I greeted when we all walked in, going over and giving Kath and Becky a hug.

"Thanks Jou, it's good to see you two. If you guy's brought anything just leave it over on the counter." Kath had a pretty nice house. There was a HUGE living room and she had a big backyard too with an in-ground pool and she had two floors, the bottom was living space and then the second floor was the bedrooms and stuff like that. There was a basement which is where everyone was gathering. We put the gifts on the counter and then all went downstairs to gather on the many comfy couches she had down there. Seto and I claimed a chair near the stairs, Seto sitting in my lap as I had my arms wrapped around his waist. Everyone else sat in random seats, Mokuba and Inna in a chair near us in the same position Seto and I were in, Mokuba holding Inna in his lap, his hands resting on her stomach. She was just over 6 month's along now and she was showing a lot considering her size. Kath and Becky sat on the floor in the middle of the room when Kath spoke up. "Alright people, the name of the game is truth or dare, since it's not really my birthday yet and Becky's just past she'll go first." Becky blushed slightly but started.

After about two hours everyone had gotten through the game, having told some secret or done something incredibly stupid. Most of the single people decided to leave because everyone else decided that since it was only couples left, it might as well just be a make-out party. Seto of course sent Mokuba and Inna upstairs to raid the fridge, Kath didn't care.

Seto and I had moved from our once comfy chair to a vacated couch. He was laying down and I was on top of him, my hands in his hair and his on my back. I was currently busying myself with a bit of open skin on his neck as Seto moaned out my name in a whisper. I looked up at him, smirking a bit.

"Hey Jou, if you're gunna fuck him, just go use the guest room, you know where it is." Kath's voice said from the other side of the room, her and Becky in basically the same situation as we were on another couch. I turned my head back towards Seto and smirked down at him, his face was flushed but he just smirked back.

**YAOI SCENE**

Within a matter of minutes Seto and I had gone upstairs into the guest bedroom. Kath always kept an extra room here incase someone needed a place to stay. As soon as we had gotten in the room I slammed the door shut and locked it, pushing my dragon onto the bed and I began to strip him of his already half way off shirt. I heard him moan,

"Oh Jou, puppy… oh God take me now… I… I need you inside me." and you don't have to tell me twice. I ran my fingers down his now bare chest, lightly playing with his nipples as I continued my way towards his pants. He kept moaning my name and it was almost enough to make me cum in my pants right there! I let my mouth follow my hands, slowly kissing my way down his neck and chest, taking a perked nipple into my mouth and giving a good suck and bite before going onto the other. While my mouth was attached to his chest, my hands had moved down to his jeans and were working on the button and zipper. As I started to slowly pull his pants and boxers down his hands made their way into my hair, tugging on it lightly. I heard him moan again as I finally succeeded in taking his pants off. From there my hands were on his hips, not touching him yet and my mouth had made it's way down towards his belly button.

"Dragon… this is going to be one fucking you won't forget." I murmured to him as I placed a tiny butterfly kiss right below his navel. He tugged on my hair tighter, trying to pull me lower. I was only happy to comply. I lowered myself onto his swollen and dripping cock. I loved my dragon's taste. I teased him by not letting my lips touch him, only just my hot breath ghosting over his throbbing erection.

"Nng… Pup… please I… I-I can't take this anymore… I… I need you… I… I ahhhh!" at that moment, I enclosed my mouth on him, sucking **hard**. To hear his screams for me is to have died and gone to heaven. I loved how he sounded almost as much as I loved his taste. It was salty but sweet, and reminded me of dark chocolate.

_'That's it' _I thought _'it's just like dark chocolate. Now come on, let me taste your creamy center, your liquid fire, cum for me my dragon and fill me up.' _I doubled my efforts and I heard him, his loud screech.

"JOU!" and like that he came in my mouth, pouring all of his seed down the back of my throat as I swallowed it hastily as not to waste a single drop. He panted hard, sweat shinned over his face and chest. And here I was, still in my shirt and _extremely _tight jeans. I sat back on my knees, waiting for him to catch his breath. He looked up at me slowly, a small blush across his face. I smiled and leaned down, kissing him and passing his taste to him through my mouth. He moaned against me but it turned to a whine as I pulled back.

"Now… undress me dragon… before I have ta borrow some of Kath's clothes again 'cause I'm too frustrated dat I can't get my own off." and Seto was quick to work, pulling my tee shirt over my head and tossing it to the ground, letting it pile up with the other clothes. He leaned down and, with his teeth, managed to get the button and zipper of my jeans down. Just that thought had my already hard cock pounding more. Oh my dragon's mouth was talented and he loved to show it off for me but right now, I needed to be inside him just as much as he needed to be around me. I pushed him back once my clothes were completely off and devoured his mouth in a hard bruising kiss, our tongue's clashing against one another, teeth tearing and moans coming from both throats. I reaches over to the bead side table and took out a small bottle of lotion I knew was kept there and lathered up, quickly coating my cock before I pushed two slick fingers into my dragon. It didn't hurt anymore since we did this so often and he was soon thrusting back into my hand. I added a third just to be safe, stretching him out. I looked down to him, his cock was already stirring again. I smirked. I always got my dragon worked up.

With one quick movement I was buried to the hilt into my dragon, his silent cry sounding extremely loud to me. I rocked my hips forward, just the way he likes and brushed the head of my cock into his prostate. By how he moved I could tell he'd seen sparks. I pulled out slowly and then slammed back in, loving the look on his face. His eyes were closed with pure bliss and his mouth was open slightly, letting out small pants as he tried to keep his breath, his normally pale face had splashed of red on his cheeks and my God! He was just so beautiful! I couldn't stand it once he started pushing back and I drove him into the bed.

"That's it dragon…" I said while reaching down and stroking his cock in time with my thrusts, "Cum fa me… cum fa me all over again… I want my stomach coated wif ya… I wanna feel ya all over me." my voice was hushed and husky with my need. I saw him pant out more, enjoying every moment of what I was doing to him. He was fully erect again, dripping pre-cum onto his stomach. "God dragon… you're so hot like this… so fucking hot…" I gave an extra hard tug to him and I not only saw but felt his orgasm rip though him. His walls closed tight around me and it was all I could take before I saw stars and came along with him.

When everything cleared up, I was laying atop of my dragon, still seated in him. I pulled out slowly and moved next to him so I wouldn't crush him. A crushed dragon was not a happy dragon. He looked up to me with those beautiful blue eyes and he smiled at me.

"Thanks pup, that was amazing." I smiled a 'you damn well better thing that was amazing!' smile before I snuggled in closer to him, pulling the blankets up over us to take a quick nap before we had to leave.

**END YAOI SCENE**

When we woke back up again, Kath and Becky were standing over us. I almost screamed… except for the fact that every time we had come to Kath's house and fucked each other, she and Becky had done this.

"So Jou," Kath piped up, that bright smile on her face, "you two have fun? Mind if me and kitten watch the security camera?" I rolled my eyes at her before rolling out of bed, showing my bare ass off to them only to pull my boxers back on.

"Ya two bedda get out before Seto wakes up or he's gunna be pissed." I looked back to the partly sleeping Seto, he seemed to be waking already.

"But I want to see him wake up and yell…" Becky whined, pouting and crossing her arms. I blinked, that's something Kath would do, not Becky. Kath sighed.

"Come on kitten… we'll see him yell a bunch of other times… and epically when he finds out we have that tape of them together… let's go." she smiled brightly and just dragged Becky off, leaving me along with a now fully awake Seto.

"Was that who I thought it was?" he blinked.

"Yup."

"Do they have a tape of us together?"

"Most likely."

"…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey Jou?"

"Yeah Seto?"

"Where are my pants?"

"…" Well that's one way to end a day…

**Hahahaha! Didn't you all just love that? Well here's my next part! Oh! And guess what? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! So you all get a new installment on my birthday! Hope you enjoyed, don't forget what I wrote in the top!**

**Kaiser-RJ - haha, funny**

**Pharaohess1 - thanks for the names, I like them! I might just make it a boy named Heru because I like that name so much.**

**Koi-Bara - thanks a bunch! Twins? No thanks! Lol**

**Sacred Phoenix Of Nephyts - thanks for the comments!**

**I love you all and hope to get more out soon!**

**Kath-chan**


	6. Daiki Kaiba

**Holy shit… it's been a long time since I've updated this hasn't it? Wow… but I never did get those9 reviews. Well maybe if I update now I'll get more! And if you can't review, send me an e-mail at ****Otaku Gurl81690aim. com**** okay? (take out the spaces)**

**Seto: I can't believe you've dragged this on so long… please… someone… save me!**

**Kath-chan: Seto! Stop being mean!**

**Seto: I can't help it, it's in my blood!**

**Jou: yeah, he's just a mean guy.**

**Seto: ye- hey!**

**Jou/snicker/**

**Kath-chan/sigh/ anyway, can I continue writing the story?**

**Seto/Jou: fine.**

**Seto: Kath-chan doesn't own us, she's just manipulation us for her, and your, the fan's, pleasure. /holds up sign again reading:PLEASE SAVE ME:**

**Kath-chan/sour look/ Seto!**

**Seto/sweatdrops/ anyway, on with the story!**

It's been a couple weeks since Kath's and Becky's birthday party, and Inna is about eight month's along now. Mokuba, the dotting father, has been at her side 24/7. Really, it's kinda scary how much he's worried about her. And yet, it's kind of sweet how he'll get her what she needs or something she wants because of cravings or something like that. We're all seated in the den, Inna and Mokuba on the floor playing video games and Seto and I on the couch.

"Come on Mokie, I know you can play better than that! Stop going easy on me just because I'm a girl!" Inna proclaimed after winning another round of a new fighting Game Kaiba Corp has just released.

"I'm not! I swear! I just can't beat you!" Mokuba smiles, his cheeks slightly pink. It was obvious he was lying. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya should stop lyin' ta her Mokuba, ya'll just get in more trouble." Mokuba looked to me quickly, desperately trying to get me to stop. I just smiled more.

"See! I knew you were lying! Now stop that and face me like a-" Inna stopped mid rant. I looked up slightly surprised.

"Inna?" Mokuba looked over with worried eyes. Inna was sitting very still and had dropped her game controller, her hands had gone to her stomach and her face looked very pale. Her eyes were closed tightly in pain.

"Oh shit…" I breathed out. "shit, shit, shit! Seto we need ta get her ta the hospital right now!" Seto jumped up and went over, grabbing his phone and calling for an ambulance. I got up and kneeled down next to her, Mokuba right there by my side. "Inna? It's contraction's aint it?" she just nodded. I picked her up just as Seto re-entered the room.

"The ambulance is here." he looked slightly pale but I just smiled as I walked towards the waiting van. They took Inna into the back and Mokuba insisted on riding with her, not wanting to leave her side for an instant. They let him and Seto and I got into one of his car's and followed them. We rushed into the ER and went after where the doctors had taken Inna and Mokuba but a nurse came and stopped us.

"I'm sorry" she said "but only the father is allowed in the delivery room. You can see them once the procedure is over." so Seto and I had to go and sit out in the waiting room. I plopped down into one of the empty chairs while Seto paced. He looked so cute when he was worried. I smiled slightly.

"Come on Seto… everythin'll be fine. I'm sure." I patted the seat next to me and he reluctantly took it. I took his hand in mine and we waited.

After waiting so long, Seto had fallen asleep, was laying with his head in my lap and my fingers were threaded through his hair. It'd been about ten house since we'd gotten to the hospital and it took everything out of Seto. A nurse walked up to us and I signaled with my free hand to keep quiet. She nodded and whispered,

"They're finished. It's a boy, you can go see them in the recovery room if you wake him up." she pointed at Seto and I nodded as she walked away.

"Seto… wake up sleepy head." my fingers were still threaded through his hair and I brushed his bangs out of his face. He groaned slightly and opened hazy blue eyes.

"Wha's goin' on?" his words slurred from just being woken. I smiled more.

"Da baby was born, we can go see them now in da recovery room. So get up sleepy head and we'll go." Seto sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes, he just looked so cute I couldn't help planting a small peck on his cheek. He smiled and we stood, heading towards the recovery room where we soon found Inna and Mokuba. Inna was sitting in a bed, a tired smile on her face and Mokuba had tears in his eyes.

"Hey guy's… meet the newest Kaiba. This is Daiki." she held up a small baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. He had blue/green eyes and a beautiful smile. I looked to Seto and he had a soft smile on his face. Oh boy, uncle Seto just showed up. I laugh.

"He's beautiful Inna." Seto's voice was soft and he slowly reached a hand out towards the baby. Daiki looked up at Seto and brought one tiny hand, grabbed Seto's finger and tugged it towards him. I could see Seto was falling in love. This really made me think. If a baby would make him that happy, maybe we should think about adoption, or I could talk to Kath, she was always dabbling in dark magic, she might know something.

"Jou, earth to Jou." I looked up, Mokuba was waving his hand in front of my face and Seto was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Everything alright Pup?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, everythin's fine. We should get home shouldn't we?" Seto nodded and called for the limo to pick us up. I'd have to wait to talk to Kath about that magic stuff.

**Okay everyone! Short chapter I know but next chapter Jou talks with Kath about having a baby… /smiles/ and now shout out's!**

**Girlo - thanks for the review /smiles/ **

**Sacred Phoenix Of Nephyts**** - got another update for you!**

**anessa**** - I'm just glad you could review at all! Thanks and keep 'em coming!  
**

**meatofevil**** - ack! No! find those pants! Lol, thanks for the review.**

**Alright people, if you want to get more good-ness, just comment me please, reviews make me happy and make me write more. Also, for the next baby, do you want Seto and Jou to have a girl, or a boy. And please send names! Hope to see you soon!**

**Kath-chan**


	7. Do Smell an MPREG?

**Hi all! Long time, ne? sorry! I've been busy with work and school and all of my stories went on Hiatus for a bit but I'm back! So here we go! Seto and Jou aren't distracting me from starting this time!**

We'd gotten home and got Inna and the baby settled. Mokuba was super glad to be a father, Seto was extremely pleased to be an uncle, and Inna was starting to dread being a mother. The late night feedings, changing diapers, doing everything a mother had to. It had only been a month! She was starting to think about what if she hadn't had the baby, and she sunk into depression.

"C'mon Inna, ya gotta feed da baby now, just hold 'im will ya?" she refused. Seto made her go to a councilor to try and get over her depression, and we all helped take care of the baby. It was another three month's before Inna had become partially normal, or whatever you could consider her normal to be. Daiki had grown so much, he had dark hair like his father's with light blue bangs, like his mother's hair. At four month's old, he could sit up and he cooed and gurgled a lot. He had even said his first words! 'Mama'. But that made sense didn't it? The boy's always say mama, and the girls always say dada. It made me think about what I had wanted to talk to Kath about before I had forgotten when we were taking care of the baby.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked, sitting on the floor with Daiki in his lap, he was playing with the baby again.

"Just out. I'll be back lader, kay?" Seto smiled at me.

"Okay." and he went back to playing with Daiki. Ever since he was born, Seto would never ask me where I was going really, but that's okay, because I didn't really go anywhere at all, just to go hang out with Kath or Yuugi when I needed a break form being 'Uncle Jou'. I grabbed a set of keys and took one of the cars over to Kath's house after calling her to make sure she was home. I parked outside of her house after the short drive and knocked on the door. I heard some movement inside, then she appeared at the door, hair messed up, shirt rumpled and glasses sitting askew on her face. I knew instantly that Becky was there.

"Hiya Kath. Becky ova?" she smiled.

"It's just Jou kitten." Becky came into view, her glasses also a bit off, clothes rumpled but hair pulled back into a pony tail to keep neat.

"Hi Jou… uhm, I gotta go, I'll see you later?" she asked Kath and Kath nodded, then they gave each other a small kiss and Becky left. They were cute together, and they knew it. I came inside and decided not to sit on the couch, instead, I went to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools that was in front of the counter. Kath came over and sat across from me.

"So Jou," Kath fixed her hair and glasses, leaving her clothes slightly rumpled. "What are you here for?"

"Well, I wanted ta know if der was any way ya could help me and Seto have a kid." she blinked.

"Like adoption? Or like my special kind of way." I smirked.

"Da special kinda way." Kath matched my smirk.

"Let's see what I have in my books." we both got up and headed for the stairs to the second floor. We went into Kath's office as soon as we got there and she instantly went over to a bookcase that had old looking books on it, with leather covers and old bindings. She pulled down an index book and started skimming through it. She found something, read it to herself, then got another book from a lower shelf. It took her another few minutes to find something.

"Find anyting useful?" I asked, looking over her shoulder, despite the fact that I couldn't read any of the writing in the ancient text.

"Yeah, but do you want to get pregnant or does Seto?" my eyes darted around the room, trying to focus on something other then her, and she gasped. "You didn't tell him!" my face was red.

"Nah but I know he wants dis. You do too Kath." she sighed.

"Then it'll have to be you." I blinked.

"Why?"

"Because the person has to be willing to take on the child and let them grow inside themselves. If not, then the baby will die as soon as it's conceived. Okay? The only difference in this between you and a normal pregnancy is that you need to want the baby to live through the entire ordeal, if you even doubt for an instant of having this baby, the baby will die. Do you understand me Jou? Even a nano-second! That'll it could take and the baby will be dead!" she seemed really upset, maybe it was because she couldn't have children of her own with her current relationship. Becky didn't like kids and didn't want them to have any, but Kath loved children, and was even becoming a kindergarten teacher for our local schooling district. I smiled at her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I want dis baby more den anyting. I won't eva try and hurt it, I promise." she relaxed a bit.

"Okay. I'll set up for the ceremony, but you have to be sky clad for this okay?" I blinked. Sky clad was a Wiccan term. It meant 'naked'. I blushed more then I had ever blushed before. But I wanted this baby, and I knew Seto wanted this baby, so I would do it for him, for us, for the baby. I nodded and Kath went to go get her things. I knew exactly where it would be taking place too. In her religious room. It was right next to her bedroom and had all these things she used when practicing her religion, which is Wicca. I walked to the middle of the room and started stripping, this was very embarrassing. Being naked in front of your best friend? Of the opposite sex? Yeah, embarrassing. She came into the room and, to my surprise, she was sky clad too.

"Wh-what are ya doin'!?" my face was totally red.

"I have to do this too Jou." she looked beautiful! I was never one to like the opposite sex but now I could understand why this woman before me had turned gay men straight. She came over and started. It was simple really, she made the circle, took her knife and cut a hole in it so that we could both enter, she opened in a prayer to the Deity and the Goddess and then she began the incantation after making me lye down on the floor. It took about an hour and I knew something in me had changed. there was just something different about me, but I looked the same. She finished, told me I could stand, then closed in a prayer and used her knife to cut open another hole in the circle to let us both out before sealing it off. We got dressed and believe me, I don't think I've ever put my clothes on as fast as I just had. She told me to come and see her after Seto and I had had sex again, and that I had to be bottom for once. I nodded and left. It was a very silent drive home.

**Kath-chan / thanks but that's all for now. See what happens in the next chapter. Seto gets to be on top and Jou starts the pregnancy! E-mail me or leave a comment weather or not you want it to be a boy, a girl, or twins, and what the name/names should be! I want those comments, at least ten before I post up another chapter okay?**

**Celeste**** - thanks for the comments and I still want the reviews, because they help motivate me but you're right, thanks a lot and here! This one's just for you!**

**Simaru**** - I liked that line too, it was one of my most favorite lines, what's why I wrote it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Girlo**** - Thanks for all the comments! And if you can't tell… here's your M-PREG!**

**The Kelda**** - oh no! where are my pants! Well their either in the closet, under the bed, or hanging off the ceiling fan… /sweatdrop/**

**Anessavanella**** - hope you like this chapter too!**

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ****- here's the update! Hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Jou The Uke

**Hey all! I'm back. I haven't gotten reviews but I wanted to work on this story so I thought, what the hell. I'm not writing this for you, I'm writing it for me! So here we go with chapter eight!**

I arrived home and Inna, Mokuba and Seto were in the living room, playing with Daiki. They looked like such a happy little scene that I didn't want to interrupt them. I quietly walked by them and went upstairs to Seto's and my room. I had to get things ready for us for tonight if this was going to work. I hadn't been on bottom in a long time with Seto. Ever since we had started going out, he told me that he was always in charge everywhere, and he wanted somewhere where he didn't have to be in charge of. So that make me the Seme and him the Uke. I didn't care that much, I liked being on top. And I had just the way to make it still so, but have it different too.

A few hours had passed and it had gotten pretty late, Seto was just coming into the room to get ready for bed when he spotted me there, lying out on our bed, with a red thong on, and a bow tied on my head. He stopped and stared at me.

"Puppy… what are you…" he couldn't seem to find his words.

"I jus' thought, since ya've been such a great uncle ta little Daiki, dat ya deserved a reward." he slowly came over, already stripping off his shirt, but before he could go for his belt I held up my hand. "But der's a catch." he stopped, hands on his belt buckle and stared at me, lust clouded eyes hazy. 

"What's the catch?" his voice was low and melodic. 

"I want you inside ah me." my words made him stare, his hands dropping away from his belt.

"But Jou… I thought that we-" I cut him off with a hand, I stood up and came over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I got dat covered. I'll still be da one in control, kay?" all I got from him was a nod. I pulled him over to the bed and pushed him back so he was lying down, legs hanging off the side. I grabbed his belt and took it out from the loops of his pants, then un buttoned and sipped down his pants. He lifted his hips for me and I pulled the pants, along with his boxers, down his thin waist.

"Jou… puppy please…" he moaned out to me, eyes closed in bliss and a healthy blush spread across his cheeks. After I had stripped him of all his clothes, I instructed him to lye back on the bed, his head against the pillows. He followed my orders with out batting an eyelash and I crawled up his body. I leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. He moaned into the kiss as I straddled his lap, his already hard cock coming to rest in the cleft of my ass. I pulled over the bottle of lube from where I had left it on the bed and put some in my hand, keeping the lip-lock up and began to coat Seto's dick with the quickly warming substance. I had already prepared myself for this, and was ready, willing, and able. 

"Yer gunna enjoy dis money bags." as soon as I had liberally coated his cock, I raised my hips, then lowered myself onto him. Damn… it hurt a bit still since I hadn't really been fucked in a while. But the pain was minimal and the pleasure far surpassed the pain. I lowered myself onto him, our kiss ending as he pulled back, gasping at the feel of having something so tight and warm surrounding him and giving him this ultimate pressure. 

"J-J-Juh-Jou…" his breathing was labored and his eyes half lidded. I smirked and slammed down _hard._ Damn this felt good! I used all the muscle I had in my legs and my lower back and continues to fuck myself on him. I think having him like this made him even harder quicker, because we didn't even need much for-play. I was glad for that, because I needed him inside of me then, and not a moment later. It felt so good to be filled like that. I needed to do this more often! I reached my hand up and started jacking off in time with my thrusts. I know it always got me off when Seto came and I was inside of him, so I hoped it would do the same for him.

"Seto… 'm gunna cum… I want you ta cum too, hear me? I wanna feel you cum inside of me, hard and fast." I gave a quick thrust down and tightened my grip on my cock and came. It was hard as hell to ride out my orgasm and continue pumping up and down for Seto, but as soon as my walls tightened around him, I felt his hot see erupt inside of me. It felt odd. I remember the last time we had done it like this and something felt different this time. I was just hoping that it had to do with the spell. We began to slow down and as soon as he had completely emptied himself into me, I rolled over and laid down next to him, pulling the blankets up over us and wrapping my arms around him in our post-orgasmic high. We snuggled together, not caring that we were sticky.

"Jou… oh puppy… that was," he panted out, seeming to, for once, not fine enough words to speak.

"I know dragon… I know." I kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep now okay?" he nodded and curled up against me again, and we both settled down for a good night's rest. Tomorrow… I would have to see Kath to see if the baby was actully conceived. 

**Well? What did you all think? I really hope I get more reviews on this because it means a lot to me. I'll keep writing when I get the time and I hope you just keep enjoying!**


	9. Authors Note

Hi everyone. I'm sorry to have to update like this, but these stories that I've been writing on this account aren't getting finished. I've lost all interest in them and if I haven't finished them yet there is little chance that I am going to. If you want, I'd be more than willing to give them away to a willing person. They can adopt the story and I can give them a basic idea of how it was going to finish. Feel free to e-mail me, but please do it from my other site. I can now be found as http: / www. Fanfiction. Net/ ~IMarriedMyFandoms (take out the spaces). So, yes, I'm sorry everyone… but you can keep these stories going! I know that M&M has an okay following and so does KTTA, don't know about the other ones, but anyone who wants them can take them!

Hope to see you on my other page!

IMarriedMyFandoms~


End file.
